familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Fallowfield Township, Chester County, Pennsylvania
East Fallowfield Township is a township in Chester County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 7,449 at the 2010 census. History The Nelson P. Boyer Barn was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1985, and delisted in 1991 after demolition. The John Bailey Farm, Brandywine Building and Loan Assoc. Rowhouses, Bridge in East Fallowfield Township, Harry DeHaven House, Edward Dougherty House, Philip Dougherty House, Philip Dougherty Tavern, Drovers Inn, Ercildoun Historic District, Joseph Gladden House, Glen Rose Historic District, John Hanna Farm, Mortonville Hotel, Mansel Passmore House, Isaac Pawling House, Martha Pennock House, Lukens Pierce House, Powell Farm, John Powell House, Joshua Pusey House, David Scott House, Thomas Scott House, Speakman No. 1, Speakman No. 2, Mary Ann Pyle Bridge, Robert Steen House, Rev. Joshua Vaughan House, Asa Walton House, John Wentz House, White Horse Tavern, Robert Wilson House, and Robert Young House are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of , all of it land. Adjacent townships Seven townships share boundaries with East Fallowfield Township. They are: *Caln Township (northeast) *West Bradford Township (east) *Newlin Township (southeast) *West Marlborough Township (south) *Highland Township (west) *Sadsbury Township (northwest) *Valley Township (north) East Fallowfield Township also shares boundaries with the boroughs of Modena and South Coatesville. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,157 people, 1,801 households, and 1,458 families residing in the township. The population density was 328.9 people per square mile (127.0/km²). There were 1,860 housing units at an average density of 118.6/sq mi (45.8/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 88.38% White, 9.13% African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.69% of the population. There were 1,801 households out of which 37.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.1% were married couples living together, 7.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.0% were non-families. 15.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.14. In the township the population was spread out with 27.7% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 10.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.2 males. The median income for a household in the township was $60,902, and the median income for a family was $66,619. Males had a median income of $42,731 versus $30,545 for females. The per capita income for the township was $25,376. About 2.2% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.0% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. References External links * East Fallowfield Township *Township Historic Properties Map Category:Townships in Chester County, Pennsylvania